Jasper Everett
Jasper Everett was a suspect in the murder investigation of Grimsborough PD lab chief Rupert Winchester in Things Fall Apart (Case #32 of The Conspiracy). He also made three quasi-suspect appearances and nine minor appearances in The Conspiracy. Profile Jasper is a 26-year-old astrophysicist and Amir's boyfriend. He has blond hair combed to the right, a mustache, a beard, and black glasses over his green eyes. He wears a white shirt with baby blue stripes and black buttons under a silver jacket. Additionally, he sports a brown strap with two buckles, a brown necklace with beads connected to a brooch of Saturn, and two pins of a golden telescope and a constellation on his left lapel. In his suspect appearance, it is known that Jasper knows how to fight, takes sleeping pills and is right-handed. In his minor appearance in Lashing Out, it is discovered that he eats instant ramen. Events of Criminal Case Hell Is Other People After arresting Elaine Seabrook's killer, Jasper proposed to the player that they sneak in the satellite crash site to see what was going on. He said that if they got caught, they would pretend not to know. When they were near the site, a security guard pointed his gun at the two of them, telling them not go any nearer. Jasper reasoned to the security guard that they were just there to see the satellite and that it would not mean any harm after a year. The guard explained that the site had radiation leakage because the satellite's nuclear reactor onboard broke during the crash. He then handed the two a flyer explaining the satellite crash before telling them to leave. After that, Jasper joined the player in finding Jones's invitation of the player to his house party. Later that night, Jasper accompanied Amir to the party, still disappointed at not being able to see the crash site up close. Flatline After arresting Greg Gibbs's killer, Jasper came to the precinct carrying Amir, who had been injured during an aftershock. Jasper and the player then requested Martine's help to treat Amir's injury, who suggested that they searched Dr Gibbs' clinic to find a stock of medication as her supplies had been depleted by the earthquake. After finding the necessary medication, Martine was able to treat Amir. Jasper and the player then checked up on Amir, who thanked them for helping him recover and invited the two to dinner. No Mercy for Old Men After arresting Sam Chey's killer, Jasper arrived at the precinct in order to ask the player to help him find a spy bow tie for Amir as a gift for their three-year anniversary. After the player acquired the bow tie and retrieved Jasper's anniversary card, Jasper was able to surprise Amir with a picnic and the two proceeded to celebrate their anniversary. Muddying the Waters After arresting Jordan Coprolite's killer, Jasper assisted the team with their analyses. Cathy enlisted Jasper's help in understanding the conversation occurring in Louis Leroux's interview tape with DreamLife. Jasper revealed that the conversation indicated that whatever DreamLife was hiding could not be a satellite. Later, after Jones and the player sent him some blueprints, Jasper concluded that DreamLife was hiding a meteorite, but did not know what the company was doing with it. Things Fall Apart Jasper became a suspect after Amir told Jones and the player that he found his DNA on the teacups which were found in Rupert's workspace, meaning that he was under the dome with Rupert. After the team came to ask him about what he was doing in the dome with Rupert and why he did not tell Amir about that, Jasper revealed that Rupert asked to see him. He explained that he did not tell Amir anything because he knew it was dangerous. However, he swore that Rupert was okay when he left the dome. Later, a drunken Amir started accusing him of killing Rupert after he had a look at Jasper's computer and found out that DreamLife had offered him a job. The team then came to ask Jasper, who revealed that he turned their offer down and said that he never intended to accept it. However, he figured that an interview might be an oppoturnity to snoop inside the dome, so he went to the interview without telling anyone. In the end of the conversation, Jones hoped that Jasper was not responsible for killing Rupert. Jasper was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Dr Catherine Kelly for Rupert's murder. A Rock and a Hard Place During the murder investigation of Barb Bellamy, Jasper came to Amir's lab to apologize Amir for lying to him. However, Amir rejected his apologies and told Jasper to leave the lab as he had work to do. Soon after arresting Barb's killer, Jasper came to station to talk with Gabriel and the player about Amir, who had not been home since Rupert's death. Jasper said that he was really concerned about Amir, but Amir would not talk to him because he thought Jasper was lying about turning down the DreamLife's job offer. Later, after being able to find Philip Hoover's notes on Jasper during his application interview, which were the proof that proved Jasper really turned down the job offer, the team showed the notes to Amir, who then stopped pushing Jasper away and forgave him. In Cold Blood After arresting Wendy Stokes's killer, the team went back to the experiment room where Wendy was killed and found some documents regarding the meteorite, which they got to Jasper as he's an astrophysicist. There, Jasper was able to find out that the Grimsborough earthquake was caused by DreamLife, prompting the team to talk to Mayor Joe Warren about DreamLife's connection with the earthquake. Head Case Analyses At the request of the police, Jasper performs analyses involving astronomy and astrophysics. He informs the team of the results of his analyses after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. His task-wait rates will vary depending on the difficulty of the task, but they all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. Case #25: Muddying the Waters *Blueprints (06:00:00) Case #35: In Cold Blood *Incident Report (06:00:00) Trivia *Jasper and Alex Turner are the only non-main character to physically appear in eight districts in The Conspiracy. *Jasper is one of the characters to appear as a quasi-suspect thrice. *Jasper is one of the characters who animate (or move) during at least one cutscene in the game. *Jasper, Alex Turner, and Diego del Lobo are the only characters in the game to perform lab analyses without actually being an official member of the police. Case appearances Gallery JEverettConspiracyQ.png|Jasper, as he appeared in Hell Is Other People (Case #2 of The Conspiracy) and No Mercy for Old Men (Case #20 of The Conspiracy). JEverettConspiracyC263.png|Jasper, as he appeared in Things Fall Apart (Case #32 of The Conspiracy). JEverettConspiracyNew.png|Jasper, as he appeared in Head Case (Case #52 of The Conspiracy). JEverettConspiracyC238.png|Jasper, as he appeared in Flatline (Case #7 of The Conspiracy). JAGR.png|Jasper, as he appeared in Hot Mess (Case #11 of The Conspiracy). JEverettConspiracyC256.png|Jasper, as he appeared in Muddying the Waters (Case #25 of The Conspiracy). JEverettConspiracyC264.png|Jasper, as he appeared in A Rock and a Hard Place (Case #33 of The Conspiracy). JEverettConspiracyC266.png|Jasper, as he appeared in In Cold Blood (Case #35 of The Conspiracy). Amir_and_Jasper_Case273-1.png|Jasper, as he appeared in Lashing Out (Case #42 of The Conspiracy). Jasper and Amir-C275-1.PNG|Jasper, as he appeared in A Crime Like No Udder (Case #44 of The Conspiracy). Cathy and Jasper-C276-1.PNG|Jasper, as he appeared in A Pointy End (Case #45 of The Conspiracy). JEverettConspiracyC282.png|Jasper, as he appeared in Out of Breath (Case #51 of The Conspiracy). Amir-Case233-6.png|Amir Devani, Jasper's boyfriend. JasperLabRender.png|Jasper's lab render. JasperNotifying.png|Notifying the player about the time remaining for the analysis to complete. JEverettC263Mugshot.png Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Quasi-suspects Category:Lab personnel